Young children are often fascinated with running water. They see it running freely in streams, spraying out of the hose and discharging from the faucet into the kitchen sink and the bath tub. Playing with running water becomes an interesting curiosity for most children. However, playing with running water out of a faucet, whether in the sink or at bath time, can be wasteful, messy, and dangerous.
Currently, older children have the option of using outdoor water toys such as garden sprinklers and squirt guns. However, these options may not be available to particularly young children that require more direct supervision. Further, certain weather conditions, such as winter weather, may render such outdoor options unavailable.
Therefore, a means for children to explore their curiosity for running water in a controlled and safe manner is needed. Further, a means for children to explore their curiosity for running water while under direct supervision of an adult and that is not particularly dependent on outdoor weather conditions is desired.